Fighting fire with fire
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ranma is sick and tired of Ryoga using his curse to get sugar from Akane so he goes to Shampoo and her grandmother for help and with many weeks of therapy and training he comes home with a cute kitten called "Vanilla" and his the others are none the wiser except for Akane and P-chan
1. Chapter 1

_**Fighting fire with fire**_

Ranma watched crossly from the garden as he watched Akane hold P-chan close to her bosom which made his blood boil. How dare Ryoga think I was ok for him to be so perverse with HIS FIANCÉ? And Akane called him a pervert like Ryoga was some god damn innocent he was a devious perverted stalker who wanted Akane to be his girlfriend even Ukyo and Shampoo weren't that dense.

"Ranma what the hell are you staring at!?" Akane snapped crossly glaring daggers at him but he merely told her to mind her business and said didn't she have a kitchen to burn down or something to which she got up and stormed off to her bedroom in a foul mood.

_**Later**_

Ranma made his way to the cat café crossly and entered through the front door "Welcome to the cat café oh Ranma Airen Nihau!" Shampoo cried happily grabbing him and nuzzling into his warm chest. Shampoo looked deeply into Ranma's eyes and kissed him and was shocked when he didn't respond or refuse her so she released him "Ranma what wrong you no like Shampoo no more?" Shampoo cried tearfully.

"No of course not Shampoo it's just I've had a bad morning and I need to ask you for a favor so could you close the shop for a while?" Ranma asked. Shampoo looked hesitant but she did as she was asked and turned around the sign then closed the door and went back to the table where Ranma was sitting.

"Son in law how nice to see you what can we do for you?" Cologne asked kindly and gave him a free bowl of beef ramen which he took gratefully since he had skipped breakfast when he left the Tendou household on account of being jealous and angry at P-chan and Akane.

"It's Akane, you guys all know that Ryoga uses his cursed form to get into her bed and all that perverted crap it drives me insane" Ranma snapped a look of disgust and rage spreading across his face until Shampoo brought two more bowls of beef ramen for her beloved husband.

"Shampoo always say that Akane stupider than bag of hammers" Shampoo said adamantly folding her arms across her chest. For once Ranma, Cologne and Mousse agreed with her after all she'd witnessed Ryoga transform several times and still was none the wiser.

"So I was hoping that I could use Shampoo as a way to get back at Akane I mean nobody in my family except her knows that Shampoo is cursed so it could work I'll only need training and therapy in order for this to work so will you do it?" Ranma pleaded giving Shampoo the big puppy dog eyes which he knew she couldn't refuse.

"Yes Ranma Shampoo always willing to help Airen" Shampoo cried happily and hugged him tightly all over again and this time he returned a hug but thankfully she didn't kiss him and he phoned the Tendou Dojo to say he'd be staying with Shampoo for a while until his head was cleared which of course made Akane jealous.

_**Several weeks of training and therapy later**_

"I'm back!" Ranma cried as he walked through the door of the Tendou household. "Oh Ranma your back we missed you so much and I'm sure you must be hungry after your journey oh my!" Kasumi cried in shock which caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Kasumi?" Akane cried worriedly running into the kitchen and was shocked to see Ranma holding a familiar pink and purple cat without screaming like a pussy. When she realized who it was her blood began to boil "RANMA WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" Akane bellowed a red aura of anger surrounding her body.

"Akane don't yell so much you'll scare the poor cat!" Kasumi scolded and petted shampoo gently and she purred affectionately and then smirked secretly at P-chan and Akane. "My Ranma what a cute cat she sure is cute" Kasumi said "Why don't you let her have breakfast with you?" she said offering a bowl of milk and some seasoned grilled mackerel to Shampoo which she took with great delight.

"So Ranma who's the cute little kitty?" Nabiki asked curiously petting Shampoo as she ate her breakfast. Meanwhile Akane was sitting at the other end of the table practically hyperventilating and P-chan was snarling at the sight of Shampoo and Ranma together.

"This is Vanilla my new pet kitten I found her abandoned at the side of the road" Ranma said petting Shampoo affectionately but Akane wasn't buying any of this bullshit. Ranma noticed Akane's look and said "What's with you miss tomboy?" in a teasing manner.

"Like hell you found that cat at the side of the road its Shampoo!" Akane snapped about to grab the poor cat and hurl it out of the back porch and into the pond but Kasumi struck her across the face crossly shocking her and everyone else. "K…Kasumi why did you?" Akane asked shakily.

"Akane you should know better than that picking on a poor defenseless kitty! I know Ranma isn't too keen on P-chan and neither am I quite frankly since pigs aren't hygienic but I tolerate him and you should too with Ranma's new pet" Kasumi scolded firmly to which Akane knew she had to obey but sulked as she ate.

"So Ranma why call her Vanilla?" Suon asked after finishing his rice and asking Kasumi for a refill. "Well when Ranma was a child he really liked his mothers vanilla flavoured rice pudding is that why boy?" Genma asked.

"Yeah Pop you got it" Ranma said chuckled when Shampoo licked his face happily and nuzzled close to him and he petted her back which angered Akane even more. Secretly Ranma was enjoying teasing Akane like this after all she was always blaming him for stuff that wasn't always his fault.

"FINE YOU WANNA BE LIKE THAT RANMA WELL FINE TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!" Akane bellowed and stormed upstairs to her room in a foul mood sadly she was unaware of the grip she had on P-chan and he began squealing loudly to which she apologized frantically.

"Hey Kasumi you got any old baskets and material?" Ranma asked politely which made Shampoo happy as she realized Ranma was going to make her a cat basket. She began mewing happily and rubbing against his belly "Yes but why Ranma?" Kasumi asked politely with an innocent look on her face.

"I wanna make my kitty a basket so she can sleep in my room and pops you're sleeping in a separate room from now on you're snoring will scare or wake her!" Ranma said sternly to which Genma agreed. "Ok I'll be going to my room now I wanna go spend some alone time with my kitty" Ranma said and bolted upstairs.

Akane was just leaving her room for the loo and saw Ranma coming upstairs and about to go into his room and so she confronted him. "Ok Ranma I've had it stop screwing around with Shampoo!" Akane snapped to which Ranma merely smirked at her.

"Why should I when you sleep, bathe, undress in front of Ryoga when you're my Fiancé oh and did I mention kiss him and hold him close to you boobs!" Ranma snapped. Akane looked seriously pissed off and was about to yell back but Ranma said "Anyway Vanilla is so much cuter right baby" Ranma said lovingly and kissed Shampoo on the head and her eyes lit up. "Well goodnight Akane me and Vanilla-chan are gonna hit the hay!" Ranma called waving goodnight.

_**In Akane's room**_

"WHY THAT SNEAKY PERVERTED JERK!" Akane screamed angrily her fists trembling with rage at the thought of him sleeping with Shampoo and saw P-chan looking up at her and oinking. She smiled and picked up P-chan and kissed his nose and hugged him. "Oh P-chan there's no way your Ryoga, Ranma is just being childish" Akane said sweetly.

_**Ryoga's POV**_

"Oh Akane you're so sweet and kind hearted how dare Ranma use Shampoo to make you jealous I won't allow it! I'll make you see that you're the only woman for me and that we belong together then you can for forget all about that cheating bastard".


	2. C2: Teasing Akane is fun

Ranma sat in his room reading a book while "Vanilla" lay in her bed sleeping peacefully and purring rather loudly as she did so. Ranma smiled at her fondly then said "Hey Vanilla I got a special present for you c'mere baby" to which she leapt onto his bed happily and he placed a cat bell choker around her neck. He then picked up "Vanilla" and took her downstairs to show off her new collar he got her and was also planning on pissing off Akane more as he was getting a kick out of it now too.

_**Downstairs**_

Akane was in the yard with P-chan training and beating the crap out of a training dummy which was beginning to worry the hell out of Suon Tendou despite his pride of her intense training.

Kasumi had just hung out the laundry and was getting lunch ready for everyone with a special small bowl for "Vanilla" which was white with a black cat face on it. It also seemed that Ranma's new pet enjoyed her cooking too which she found rather cute.

Nabiki was watching television and eating a bag of crisps and a bottle of orange soda. She was aware of Kasumi making food but was eating anyway as she often ate when she wanted despite Kasumi's efforts anyway.

Suon and Genma were playing another game of Shogi on the porch and having a conversation about Akane and Ranma's argument and Ranma's cute new pet which was beginning to piss off Akane a great deal.

Suddenly Ranma appeared into the living room "Hey everyone! Mmm Kasumi that food smells great" he said cheerfully and sat down next to Nabiki with "Vanilla" on his lap just to annoy Akane which was working.

Nabiki spotted "Vanillas" new collar and said "Oh how cute Ranma you got Vanilla a new collar it really suits her it has a bell and everything" she said stroking the small cat.

Kasumi walked in with her creamy fish stew "Oh Ranma how sweet you really care for that cat and I hope she likes cream of fish stew" she said cheerfully to which "Vanilla" meowed happily.

Suon and Genma chuckled cheerfully at the sight of Ranma's kindness towards his new pet.

"Good to see the boy showing kindness to such a cute thing Tendou" Genma said cheerfully to which Suon nodded.

"You said it Saotome it's the first time I've ever seen him actually show responsibility on his own" he said with a proud look on his face.

"RESPONSIBILITY MY ASS!" Akane snapped angrily storming into the room "HE'S ONLY TRYING TO PISS ME OFF BY USING SHAMPOO TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!" she raged.

Suon turned Akane and slapped her across the cheek "Akane stop acting like such a child over such a small animal whom Ranma is showing kindness to now if you refuse to behave properly the go to your room" he said sternly to which Akane obeyed crossly.

Ranma watched Akane go up the stairs "Huh stupid Tomboy she always bitches around me" he sighs crossly and then turns to "Vanilla" and smiles "Not like you eh Vanilla you're so cute" and then kisses her on the mouth.

Kasumi gasps "Oh my Ranma you really like your pet" and then giggles and begins serving up lunch and puts some in Vanilla's small bowl.

_**In Akane's room**_

Akane is lying on her bed with her face in her pillow and sulking heavily and P-chan is sitting on the end of her bed with a sad expression. P-chan wandered up close to his master's face and she got up and held P-chan close to her bosom "Oh P-chan Ranma has made Shampoo his new pet and nobody will believe me I guess you're my only friend now" she sighed sadly.

Ryoga loved the idea of having Akane all to himself but would not let Ranma get away with upsetting his beloved Akane and ran downstairs to confront the jerk who dared to upset his master. He leapt out of Akane's arms and ran downstairs.

"P-Chan wait!" Akane cried desperately but he didn't listen he wanted revenge on Ranma's unfaithfulness to his Fiancé. Akane slumped against her wall sadly "Oh well I guess I'm all alone again" she sighed.

_**Downstairs**_

Everyone was still playing with Vanilla without a care in the word until suddenly Ranma sensed a very powerful Ki approaching and ran outside and saw a furious Ryoga standing in the yard.

Ranma smirked "Oh well if it aint Mr. Pork butt come to pay us a visit" he teased which angered Ryoga even more at his arrogance.

Ryoga lunged at Ranma with his Umbrella "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" he bellowed angrily and threw attacks at Ranma from every angle.

Everyone ran to the porch to watch the fight "Oh my I wonder what they could be fighting about this time?" Kasumi said worriedly.

"Haven't a clue sis, haven't a clue" Nabiki said bluntly and just watched the new entertainment wishing there was a crows to take bets on who would win.

Meanwhile "Vanilla" had witnessed Ryoga confronting her beloved husband and ran to the bathroom after remembering Genma had run a bath earlier and leapt into the tub. "I must help Airen no matter what and kick that stupid pig's ass" she thought to herself.

_**Later**_

Ranma's shirt has been ripped in several places by Ryoga's umbrella yet again which has annoyed him but he has managed to throw in several punches but not a lot as Ryoga is seriously mad.

Ryoga cracks his knuckles "About ready to give up Ranma cos I'm gonna make you pay dearly for hurting poor Akane!" he roared.

Ranma closed his eyes awaiting his doom "Shit this is it I'm too badly hurt since Ryoga broke my arm it hurts too much" Ranma winces.

Suddenly a familiar brightly coloured Chui almost hits Ryoga just barely missing him and then Shampoo appears wearing her Chinese armour an angry look on her face "You get away from Shampoo's husband you stupid pig!" she snapped angrily.

Ranma sighed a breath of relief never thinking he'd be so happy to see Shampoo in his entire life "Shampoo you came to save me" he said weakly.

Shampoo walked over to Ranma and helped him up "Airen you ok Shampoo take care of stupid pig and then tend to your wounds" she said with a cute smile.

Ryoga glared at Shampoo "You made Akane suffer now you shall pay too" he raged lunging at Shampoo who stayed put then at the last second leapt over his head and bashed him around the head with her Chui sending him flying into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Shampoo tossed her hair over her shoulder and then said "Dumbass train harder before you challenge a woman of Amazon tribe".

Ranma winced and then said "Shampoo you actually beat that dumb pig" in a weak tone to which she ran to his side.

Shampoo cupped Ranma's head in her hands "Ranma no move Shampoo take care of your injuries" she said gently holding his head close to her chest. She pointed to Kasumi "You take Ranma to his room Shampoo deal with dumb pig real quick then take care of Ranma" to which she obeyed.

Ryoga came to his head aching and his body in severe pain to which Shampoo grabbed him by the hair in a threatening manner "Listen stupid pig you try to hurt my Airen again and I kill you and serve you up as Chinese pork" she whispered sending a chill down Ryoga's spine ten dropped him.

As Shampoo came inside Nabiki grabbed Shampoo by the shoulder "hey Shampoo not that we aint grateful for what you did back there but wasn't that a bit extreme" she said worriedly.

Shampoo turned to Nabiki "That bastard tried kill Shampoo's husband he pay with his life if he try that again" she said darkly then made her way upstairs.

_**In Ranma's room **_

Ranma lay on his bed in bandages an annoyed look on his face "Stupid jerk he didn't have to do that to me" he snapped crossly and winced as pain shot throughout his entire body.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Shampoo appeared wearing her red Chinese suit and pumps with a first aid kit "Airen Shampoo here to change wounds and brought food" she said revealing some soup in container to which Ranma smiled.

"Great food I was getting hungry thanks Shampoo" Ranma said gratefully then suddenly Cologne appeared behind Shampoo and pushed her into the room and closed the door.

Cologne then turned to Ranma "Son-in-law how is the plan working to make Akane jealous?" she said curiously while letting her staff rest on the floor.

Ranma smirked "Going just fine she's getting everything she deserves for letting that pig Ryoga sleep, eat and bathe with her and I aint even touched her yet out of good will" Ranma snapped.

Shampoo began to wrap Ranma's new bandages around his chest "Yes and Shampoo willing to help that dumb Tomboy get her punishment" she said smirking wickedly.

Cologne smirked "Well Son-in-law and granddaughter there is more to come so be ready to make Akane suffer just like she makes poor son-in-law everyday because of that dumb pig".

Shampoo smirked and licked her lips "Shampoo loves doing dirty work" and then kissed Ranma and got up and opened a window for her grandmother to escape to which she did.

Ranma and Shampoo watched her leave then Ranma turned to Akane and said "Oh Shampoo this is so much fun and you know what I only feel partially bad about this but I'm also enjoying and the two burst out laughing.


End file.
